Found in Translation
by welleg
Summary: Tommy develops a crush  that leads to big problems.  Set in PRDT era.  Eventual TommyAlexi pairing.  Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

AN: I was actually planning to wait until tomorrow to post, but patience apparently isn't my strong suit. The title is a play off "Lost and Found in Translation," which is a play off _Lost in Translation_. I don't own the movie either.

AN2: I haven't seen DT in a while, so I don't remember when exactly Alexi first showed up. For the purposes of this fic, it happens after "Fighting Spirit" because I kind of need Tommy awake, visible, and unmorphed for this story.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 1**

Poor Conner. He's been trying all day to make a connection with the new soccer player to no avail. If I didn't know better, I'd think he has the hots for him. After all, the guy ain't bad looking. Don't go there Tommy – he's a student and therefore off limits. Randall hates me enough already, I don't need to give her a real reason to do so.

"Earth to Tommy. Anyone home in there?" Hayley startles me out of my reverie. And just in time.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Mind wandered."

"Again? Tommy we've had this discussion before. I don't care how hot some of your students are, they're off limits. It's not worth losing your job over."

"I know that Hales. I'd never act on it, but my mind can't help but wander."

"And that's how rumors start. And I don't think we can count on this one going Evil Ranger on us."

"Don't remind me Hales. That's one I'd rather forget."

"You and me both. Dare I ask who it is this time?"

"Alexi."

"Is this the same jerk Conner's been trying to talk to all day?

"The one and only."

"Well, then this one should end quickly as well."

* * *

AN: Chapter 2 up tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to GinaStar for the review.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 2**

"Turns out he was just afraid I'd make fun of him because his English isn't very good." I look over at Hayley and her face says exactly what I'm thinking – oh crap. These little crushes are easy to get over when the person has a major character flaw. Like Cassidy. She's hot all right, but that one ended the second she opened her mouth.

"Dr O, are you all right?" Sometimes I wish Kira weren't so observant.

"I'm fine. Just a long day." Thank goodness she buys it.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the shortness. Chapter 3 up tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: If Alexi's English sounds to good for someone concerned about his skills in said language, my bad.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Alexi, how's it going?" I'm glad Conner and I are friends now. It makes being new in a strange country much easier. I just hope what I'm about to tell him doesn't alienate him. Though with he an his best friends being so different, he's probably open-minded.

"Good. Actually there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What's on your mind?" Here goes.

"Well, um, you know…"

"Alexi, you can tell me anything. If you're worried as to how I'll react, I'm probably one of the most open-minded people you'll find in Reefside." I was hoping as much.

"I like guys." There, I said it.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it? Do you like girls to or…"

"Just guys. I'm, what's the term, homosexual."

"That's cool. You're going to be breaking lots of hearts though. The girls were drooling over you more than they do over Dr. Oliver." I blush a the mention of our science teacher's name. I was hoping to keep that to myself for a while longer.

"Really?"

"Don't worry. They're harmless. Though Dr. Oliver apparently sometimes contemplates announcing that he's gay to the class just to shut them up. Hs best friends run the karate school my brother and I go to and they love telling the teenaged students embarrassing stories about him. Something about keeping his ego in check."

"So is he gay? I'm not sure. Rumor has it he's a switch hitter."

"Switch hitter? I don't understand?"

"Sorry. It's an American slang term for bisexual. You interested?" My face turns almost as red and Conner's shirt once I realize the meaning of his last statement.

"Well, I, um…" Oh man , how am I going to get out of this one?

"You know what? Forget I said anything. Though between you and me, according to the female half of the student body, you have great taste. Though we should keep that between us for now. Teacher/student relationships are very frowned upon in these parts." That went much better than I thought it would. Conner knows I'm gay and that I have a crush on our teacher and we're still friends. This counts as a great day.

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: I know I said this chapter would be tomorrow, but my new laptop has reached North America, so I'm celebrating by borrowing my boyfriend's computer and throwing in a bonus update.

* * *

**Found In Translation**

**Chapter 4**

"Earth to Dr. O. Earth to Dr. O."

"What do you want, Conner?" Probably didn't need to snap like that, but this is Conner.

"I know you said not to call you dude, but dude, what's eating you?"

"Nothing Conner. I'm fine." I say a bit too forcefully.

"No, Dr. O, you're not. You've been in a mood for the past week." Ever since Alexi showed up. And when did Conner get so perceptive?

"It's been a really long week. Sorry I snapped at you." After all it's not his fault I have a thing for his best friend.

* * *

AN: Sorry so short. But Conner will be important later. Chapter 5 up tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 5**

_Scene: Tommy and Hayley are in the Dino Lair._

"Tommy, we have a situation." Oh crap, why can't Mesagog ever take a day off? I take a quick glance over at the monitors.

"Tyrannodrones. Yipee."

"That's not all. Conner can't morph because Alexi won't leave."

"And Alexi's smart enough to figure it out." Hayley and I look at each other with the same expression on both of our faces – oh fuck.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I know this is really freaking short, but it leads into the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: FedEx is toying with me and hasn't delivered my laptop yet so there may or may not be an update tomorrow.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 6**

I'm at the counter talking to Hayley when Alexi comes in and steals Conner away from the others. Generally, I'd make a snarky remark, but not when our identities are at stake. Based on Conner's expression, Alexi has indeed figured him out. And Kira, Ethan, and Trent as well based on his gestures. He probably recognized their voices. That's why I try not to talk when civilians are around – my voice betrays the face I'm several years older than the other Rangers. I notice Conner walking towards me – probably for advice. And this of course gives away the identity of the one Ranger Alexi hadn't yet figured out.

"Dr. O, we have a situation."

"Alexi figure you out?"

"Yeah. He feels really bad about I since they're supposed to be secret identities and all. He hadn't figured you out though."

"He has now."

"Huh?" Not the brightest crayon in the box are we Conner?

"You can to me for advice. Why would you do that unless I was also a Ranger?"

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Dr. O." And this is our leader.

"No harm done. He already had four out of five." Though I would have rathered it stay that way

* * *

AN: Why have Alexi find out the Rangers' identities? It's vital to future chapters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Anyone have any ideas for a title for a pairing between Trini and Tommy's brother? I want to start posting it, but I need a title first.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 7**

_Scene: Tommy's house. He's in the kitchen, everyone else in the the living room, which is the next room over._

I still haven't figured out why these kids insist on spending the bulk of their weekends here. Trent, I understand. Anton's been acting really creepy ever since he moved back to Reefside. But the others, no fucking clue. And it's worse than usual. Conner figured since Alexi knows who we are, it would be okay to bring him with. And it's all Hayley's fault for being closed on the weekends. I pick up the phone to tell her so.

"Hello."

"You need to start opening on Saturdays."

"Good morning to you to, Tommy. What's the matter, burn your toast again?" Very funny Hayley.

"No, five teenagers have invaded my living room."

"Same as every week. Wait a second, five?" That's right Hales, five. "I'm on my way over. I'll bring food." She's a lifesaver.

"Dr O, I'm hungry." Even from the next room Conner's capable of being a pain in the ass.

"Hayley's bringing food. She'll be here soon."

"Are you just going to stay in the kitchen all day?" Actually Kira, I think I'm going to lock myself in my bedroom. No one would dare follow me in there.

"At least until Hayley gets here."

"Why?" Now I know why Ethan's the smart one. He's kept his mouth shut, unlike his fellow Rangers.

"Because I'm craving adult interaction." Wow, that came out wrong. Whatever. "Now please shut up until Hayley gets here." If they could see me I'm sure they'd run away and never come back. My eyes are probably doing that green thing right about now.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to tribalranger for the review.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 8**

"Why me?" I should have just kept my mouth shut. We all should have. But Dr. O. is acting really weird. Even for a guy with a secret lair under his house.

"You're the leader." Which is Ethan talk for you're the only one dumb enough.

"But Kira's the pretty one." Lame I know, but I'm too young to die.

"Um, science teacher. Ew!"

"Have fun, Conner." I swear sometimes I liked Trent better when he was evil. Poor Alexi hasn't the slightest clue what's going on and just stares at us as I trudge off to my doom.

"Um, Dr. O."

His head snaps up and he glares at me. "What do you want, Conner?" Holy crap his eyes just flashed green. Stay cool, Conner. He's not going to kill you. Not here. Not with Hayley on the way over.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off. You've never minded us hanging out before. Is it because I brought Alexi along?"

"What? Why would that bother me?"

"Oh my God. You like him don't you?" I say quietly, just in case anyone's trying to eavesdrop.

"Conner, do you want to live?" There's that green flash again. I nod. "Then this conversation never took place, understand." I nod again and hightail it out of the kitchen.

"Well..." Next time Ethan, it's your ass on the line.

"Randall's breathing down his neck again." I decide to keep the green eyes bit to myself.

"Can I get some help with the food here?" It's Hayley. We're saved.

* * *

AN: Poor Conner. Will he be able to keep both secrets? Only one way to find out. Keep reading. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 9**

_Scene: Tommy's kitchen._

"You gave him the green eyes, didn't you?" Despite Hayley being here I'm still hiding out in the kitchen. I just can't face civilization right now.

"Who, Conner? Yeah. For someone so dumb, he's really smart. He came in here to see if I was okay and ended up figuring out why I've been camped out in here all morning."

"He came dashing out I was walking in the door. Ethan, and probably Kira and Trent as well, put him up to it. Probably played the leader card. For the record, Conner said Randall was breathing down your neck and made no mention of anything green. Alexi's just plain confused."

"I suppose you want me to be social."

"That would be nice."

* * *

AN: Sorry so short. But don't Tommy and Hayley have a wonderful dynamic? 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 10  
**

_Scene: Dino Lair; the Rangers are off fighting the monster du jour_

This has been one of the weirdest days of my life. Dr. Oliver's being strangely anti-social and Conner's acting scared for his life. Of course as soon as Dr. Oliver decides to socialize, one of Mesagog's monsters shows up. So now I'm stuck in the Dino Lair with Hayley and she's staring at me.

"Tommy's not generally like this. He's just had a lot going on lately."

"I was starting to think it was me."

"No, the world hates him." Hayley proceeds to give me the highlights of Dr. Oliver's career as a Ranger.

"Wow. That's just... I don't know." Hayley chuckles.

"Yeah, words can't express that which is Tommy Oliver. So do you need a job, Alexi?" Thank you for changing the topic Hayley.

"I'd like that. I'd have to ask my parents though."

"I understand. If they say it's okay, I really could use the help at Cyberspace. Especially during monster attacks."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 11**

_Scene: Red Dragon Dojo - owned by Jason Scott, among others_

"Jase, would you say killing an ex-girlfriend is sufficiently evil?" Because that's what I'd like to do to Hayley for giving Alexi a job.

"What did my wife do to you this time?"

"Not Kim. Hayley."

"Hayley? The same Hayley that continued to do your laundry for you even after you dumped her so you could fuck your boss. Your male boss."

"That's not why we broke up." And he was the one fucking me.

"Maybe not directly. But you were screwing him shortly after you and Hayley called it quits." Again Jase, he was the one screwing me. You know this.

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"Fine. What did Hayley do? Stop washing your clothes for you?" Fuck you, buddy.

"She gave someone a job – someone that I happen to have feelings for."

"I told you someday she'd get back at you for dumping her to sleep with Anton."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Jase and I both look behind us and find Kira with a completely disgusted look on her face. "We've got a problem next door – Alexi's dad isn't too keen about his new job and is causing a scene." Jason throws me a sidelong glance as we hurry to Hayley's – just in time to see Mr. Popporov slam his already battered son into a wall.

* * *

AN: I originally hadn't planned on the event at the end, but my muse ran away from me and this is what it came up with. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dislcaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 12  
**

_Scene: Reefside Hospital._

This is my fault. If I hadn't drug Alexi to Dr. O's on Saturday none of this would have happened. I'm also the reason he found us out. That's indirectly why Mr. Popporov used him a punching bag. He didn't even try to block.

"It's not your fault, Conner. He totally snapped at something Alexi said. It would have happened eventually." And that's supposed to make me feel better, Ethan?

"I learned some sufficiently disturbing facts about Dr. O."

"Let me guess Kir, he used to date my dad. We already know – I didn't tell you because I figured you'd be scarred for life."

"Thanks. That's not I learned though." My head snaps up. This could be very bad for Dr. O.

"What else did you learn?"

"He speaks!"

"Shut up Ethan." I wish my eyes could flash green right about now. "What else did you learn Kira?"

"According to Jason, Hayley is getting back at Dr. O for his leaving her for Dr. Mercer by hiring someone Dr. O has feelings for."

"Holy crap. That's just, hey where'd Conner go?"

* * *

AN: Where did Conner go? Find out next chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: This fic is said because it hasn't had an reviews since chapter seven.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 13**

_Scene: Reefside Hospital_

"What the hell happened Hayley? I though he was going to ask his parents if it was okay." I'm plainly ignoring Jason's pointed looks.

"Mrs. Popporov said it was fine. She even called to thank me."

"Tommy, are you trying to lose your job?" I stare at Jase.

"Come again there, buddy?" Hell, even Hayley's glaring at him.

"You tell me Hayley hired someone you have feelings for. Now her newest employee is in a hospital bed and you're a bit too concerned with his well-being. And he's probably not even eighteen yet."

"Jason, you are taking this so out of proportion. Tommy, as an educator, is requires to report all potential trouble situation. Mr. Popporov was obviously a ticking time bomb. Tommy feels bad for not catching the signs and feels obligated to make sure he'll be okay." I love you Hayley.

"Like anyone's going to buy that." It's sounds believable to me. And I know it's a lie.

"Catalina will." Man am I glad to see Rocky. His cousin Catalina is a social worker and knows about the Rangers. He and Adam still won't tell me how she found out though. There's not a damn thing that can faze her.

"She caught the case?" The relief in my voice is evident, which earns me another look from Jason.

"Yeah. She's checking with the doctors to see when Alexi will be up to talking. Felicia's trying to track down Mrs. Popporov." Felicia is Catalina's co-worker and roommate. They may also be more than that, but no one's been able to figure out that mystery.

"She'll have a blast with that one. Alexi's mom speaks very little English and didn't seem very concerned about what happened when I called her."

"What is wrong with parents these days?" Stop with the looks Jase, it's a legitimate question. All of a sudden Conner comes tearing around the corner.

"Um, Dr. O. You know that conversation we never had?" Rocky and Jason both look at me strangely, while Hayley simply shakes her head.

"Kira knows." Damn. I was hoping she hadn't overheard that part.

"And told the rest of us."

"Fuck."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

AN: Thanks to kikyo's strength for the review.

* * *

**Found in Translation**

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, Alexi. How are you feeling?" I open my eyes and find Kira sitting at my bedside.

"Like I got thrown into a wall. Where's everyone else?" Where's Conner? I wonder if Dr. Oliver knows what happened? I probably shouldn't be thinking that right now.

"The doctors won't allow everyone in at once. They're afraid of overwhelming you. This is Catalina." I just now notice the second person in the room. "She wants to talk to you about what happened. Are you feeling up to it?" I probably never will, but thanks for asking.

"Might as well get it over with."

"Is there anyone you want in here while to tell me? It might make it easier." I'm not five. Though it's not a bad idea. That way I only have to tell the story once.

"Who all is here?"

"There's Conner, Ethan, Trent, and myself. Hayley and Dr. O are here too." He is here. Maybe… Stop fantasizing Alexi.

"All of them. That way I only have to say once."

"Are you sure?" Catalina asks me. Jeez lady, relax a little. I nod. Kira steps outside and returns followed my everyone else. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira gather around by beside. Hayley and Dr. Oliver stay further back.

"Okay Alexi, whenever you're ready."

"I had asked my mom if it was okay if I worked at Hayley's. She said it was fine. Apparently, my dad thought differently. He came into the café telling me I was to quit my job that instant. I told him mom said it was okay and he said that she never should have given that permission as his word is the only one that matters in our household. I told him that I didn't want to quit. He said I had to in order to focus on soccer. That unless I spent every free moment practicing I wouldn't be able to make a career from soccer. He also said I would impress the girls by playing soccer, not by waiting tables. I told him I didn't care about impressing girls. That I'm gay. That's when he started beating me up. He said that I'm no longer his son." I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to meet Conner's gaze. I see rage in his eyes, but I know it's not towards me, but rather in response to my father's actions. I see the same look echoed in everyone else's eyes as well. Dr. Oliver's are also flashing green, which is really creepy.

"You did a good job, Alexi. We'll let you get some rest now." Catalina writes something in her notebook. As everyone goes to leave, I speak up.

"No, stay. I don't want to be alone." Aside from Catalina, they all remain.

"Dr. Oliver, what's with the eyes?" Everyone else shoots him a look. He clears his throat.

"What do you know about the history of the Power Rangers?"


End file.
